fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nephenee
, Nepenee |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Beorc |relatives =Unnamed Mother Unnamed Brother Unnamed Brother Unnamed Brother Unnamed Sister Unnamed Sister |game =Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 10: Prisoner Release (Path of Radiance) Part 2, Chapter 1: Winds of Rebellion (Radiant Dawn) |class =Soldier (Path of Radiance) Halberdier (Radiant Dawn) Knight (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Makiko Ohmoto English Julie Ann Taylor }} Nephenee (Nephenie in the French version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is the oldest daughter of a large family from the village of Ohma, and has triplet brothers and two sisters. Profile ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance After being captured by Daein soldiers and held as a captive in a prison camp at Castle Canteus alongside Kieran, Brom, and Sephiran, Nephenee is rescued by Ike and the Greil Mercenaries. She expresses her gratitude by joining their ranks. Nephenee remains in Ike's army until the game reaches its conclusion before returning to her home in the countryside, where she lives a peaceful life for several years. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Once again, Nephenee is forced to take up arms alongside Brom when the two of them work to quell a local rebellion against Queen Elincia that is instigated by Ludveck's subordinate, Yeardley, who had incited the young men of the village. Afterwards, they pay a visit to the royal palace in Melior to alert Elincia about the rebel uprising taking place within Crimea. Along with Brom and her new friend Heather, Nephenee later joins the Laguz Alliance in Part 3 and aids her old allies from the previous war. When Ashera casts her judgment upon Tellius, Nephenee is one of the many characters spared from the resulting petrification and therefore is a possible candidate to be brought into the Tower of Guidance. After Ashera is defeated, Nephenee returns to her family in Melior and frequently participates in battles when the need arises. Personality Nephenee appears to be a capable and beautiful soldier, with many of her comrades making statements in regards to her likable traits. At her start in Path of Radiance however, she has deep shame about being a simple country girl and takes steps to hide herself, especially when it comes to her manner of countryside speech. Ike, having essentially no judgments based on backgrounds whatsoever, hears her accent in an Info conversation and merely asks if she can fight. She mentions her speech, but Ike immediately welcomes her to the bulk of the fighting force, taking only her strengths into consideration. Despite these kinds of interactions, she suffers from low self-esteem; often putting herself down and lacking the confidence to speak amiably with the other characters except for fellow country dwellers like her hometown resident Brom. This is evident in the support conversations she shares with Calill, where she expresses immense embarrassment at being told to remove her helmet, claiming that doing so will incite the reproachful stares of everyone around her. Calill herself had a similar upbringing, but has since gained confidence and flaunts her beauty, hoping the same for Nephenee, whereas fellow villager Brom doesn't even see why she feels the need to hide whatsoever. In Radiant Dawn, she appears to have gained a good deal of confidence. She calls out Yeardley and his movement, quick to defend Elincia's character. Her appearance and behavior reflect her strengths and there are few signs that she still clings to the same shame as before. In-Game Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 11: Automatically from the start; This will only take place if two conditions are fulfilled: One, Nephenee's prison door in the previous chapter was unlocked, and two, she must have survived the chapter. Base Stats Growth Rates |55% |40% |20% |55% |55% |25% |35% |25% |} Support Conversations *Brom *Devdan *Calill Promotion Gains C* }} ''* Only if Lance Mastery Level is at D or lower. Overall Nephenee joins in Chapter 11, and while her base stats are not terrible, they are certainly nothing to write home about. Not only that, but she also joins with a pitiful E rank in lances, making her incapable of using anything more powerful than a forged Iron Lance. This, combined with her relatively poor base strength, give her a very lackluster offensive start. What's more, she joins just after Marcia, at the same time as Kieran, and just before Jill, all of whom are better than her and are usually better recipients of the experience Nephenee would require. If the player does decide to invest in her, it is recommended that they give her an Arms Scroll, and perhaps even the Chapter 13 energy drop to overcome her poor attack. If given this favoritism, she can easily turn into a strong unit, thanks to her high Skill and Speed. ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ |◎ | |○ | | |○ |○ |○ |○ | |○ |○ | |○ |○ | | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected Base Stats Growth Rates |45% |35% |15% |70% |65% |40% |35% |45% |} Biorhythm Promotion Gains A* }} ''* Only if Lance Mastery Level is at B. Overall Nephenee is relatively easy to train in this game, owing to her high availability, starting from Part 2. She has the potential to grow into a powerful unit, with her average growths in Strength and Defense being offset by her excellent Skill and Speed growths. Nephenee has the potential to cap Skill, Speed and Resistance way before promotion, making her a good choice for spending Bonus Experience on. ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only; joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Fierce Halberdier :''A militia member from the Crimean countryside. Since she's quiet, people think she's shy, but... Appears in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Lance |Skill= Slaying Lance+ New Moon }} Skills |-|A Splendid Soiree= ;Sincere Dancer :A militia member from the Crimean countryside. Urges her allies onward with the dance steps she's been practicing. Appears in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Bow |Skill= Fiddlestick Bow+ Dance }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes ''Path of Radiance'' Death Quotes ''Radiant Dawn'' Death Quotes ''Heroes'' :Nephenee/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ''Path of Radiance'' :"When I get back to the countryside, I'm gonna boast to all my family and friends that I fought under you." ''Radiant Dawn'' Relentless Halberdier (最強の村娘 Saikyō no mura musume, lit. The Strongest Country Girl) :"Nephenee lived with her family in Melior. Time and again she raised her lance in defense of the realm." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Nephenee is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology The origin of Nephenee's name is uncertain. It could derive from various South Slavic names like 'Nevena', which come from the word 'marigold'. In medieval Europe, poor Christian peasants offered marigolds to the Virgin Mary if they are unable to afford to offer more expensive gifts or tithes. This name could therefore be a reference to Nephenee possessing great virtue and valor, despite her humble socioeconomic background. In Greek mythology, 'Nephele' was a nymph woman created by Zeus out of the clouds. He did so in order to trick a mortal named Ixion for lusting after his wife Hera, and therefore created Nephele in her likeness. Ixion then proceeded to rape Nephele instead of Hera, giving Zeus the excuse to banish him to the depths of the underworld. The children from Ixion and Nephele's union were the centaurs. In the Odyssey, 'Nepenthe' is a mythical drug that is supposedly able to cure grief by causing the user to forget his or her troubles. This drug is also briefly mentioned in the fourteenth stanza of Edgar Allen Poe's hauntingly morose poem "The Raven". In this part of the poem, the persona is observed to plead with the holy Seraphim to relieve his tormented soul from the agonizing grief he has suffered from the death of his implied lover (Lenore), requesting to be given a "quaff" of nepenthe to forget her. Trivia * Nephenee's ''Path of Radiance incarnation came in 18th place for women in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll, with 7,916 votes. Her Radiant Dawn incarnation came in 26th place for women, and had 5,557 votes. * Nephenee's Path of Radiance incarnation ranked 70th in Choose Your Legends 2 with 3413 votes and her Radiant Dawn version ranked 96th with 2581 votes. She ranked 5th among Tellius characters. * In the original Japanese scripts for Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, Nephenee's natural speech is depicted as a form of Kansai dialect. * According to her profile in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Memorial Book Tellius Recollection: The First Volume, her listed hobby is Training, and one of her talents is catching fish (by stabbing them with a lance). She finds Trust important, and likes Nature, while disliking War. Her approximate age is 19 in Path of Radiance, and 22 in Radiant Dawn. * In Awakening, Nephenee's Einherjar is a Knight class due to Soldier being a non-playable class in the game. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters